<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you know me and you love me (keep on until i do it) by atitforatat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454297">you know me and you love me (keep on until i do it)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atitforatat/pseuds/atitforatat'>atitforatat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the romance series [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma is a Good Boyfriend, Light Angst, M/M, University Student Kozume Kenma | kodzuken, University Student Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atitforatat/pseuds/atitforatat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsurou needs a constant reminder of why they're together, but it's not from Kozume, it's from himself.</p><p><em>Or<em></em></em>
</p><p>All the times Tetsurou decided to fight his insecurities alone, but used Kenma’s help anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the romance series [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. you tell me that i’m complicated (and it might be an understatement)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The eight fic finally came, it was posted somehow without the story but now I promise it's here hahaha (never trusting the drafts tool again)</p><p>Based on <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X95tylIxAoc">Easy</a>, and I hope you guys enjoy it! Even though kuroken is my favorite HQ ship, this is actually my first one with them :v</p><p>I'm not a native speaker and this is unbeta'd, so pls warn me about any massive mistakes<br/>Enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuroo is at college, Kenma is still in third year and studying for finals, so he’s a little distant these days.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, Tetsurou would look in the mirror and see a handsome boy (who was this close to being a man) and feel like he ruled the world. Of course, by his side would be Kozume, probably playing some game on his switch while ignoring him and his silly thoughts. In these moments, Tetsurou knew that, as long as he ruled alone in Kozume’s heart, he would be the ruler of the world.</p><p>Some other days, he felt ready to be thrown out like trash. This was one of those days. Tetsurou was very aware that he was a college student already and didn’t have to study for entrance exams like before, he also knew Kozume was a year younger, so he was still a high schooler and he was in his third year, so he needed to study for those exams <em>and</em> finals.</p><p>For that, he couldn’t see Tetsurou. Or call him. Or text. Or use any form of communication and, unfortunately, Tetsurou was also having his finals so he couldn’t just go back home and barge in Kozume’s room like he always did. It would relax him instantly but probably just get on Kozume’s nerves. He liked it <em>very </em>quiet when he decided to study, and, for some superior reason, he was hell-bent on studying.</p><p>For some superior reason mortals like Tetsurou couldn’t grasp, some random university had caught Kozume’s attentions and he wanted to get into it even if it cost his life (his life being worth of weeks without even touching his PSP or anything that could distract him). It was all like the entrance exam was a game and Kozume wanted to complete its missions as fast as possible.</p><p>Tetsurou called sometimes and the shorter’s mother picked up, said Kozume said “hello to you too” and Kuroo ended talking with Miss Kenma instead. She was really sweet and loved Kuroo as a second son, so she was always happy to speak to him when he called. She also loved seeing how he cared for her son and approved their relationship even before it truly started.</p><p>But she wasn’t Kozume, so their conversations were never enough to keep him sedated. He was missing home <em>and</em> Kenma and the stress of finals were finally getting to him.</p><p>Days turned into weeks, his finals and him were through and Tetsurou could breathe without thinking about organic chemistry and whatever came along with it. The exams have already happened, but Kozume was still unreachable. Tetsurou still didn’t have an idea of which university Kenma put his eyes on. Kenma’s mother said it was a “secret”, not a surprise, a <em>secret</em> and all kinds of weird thoughts came rushing to Kuroo.</p><p>While he had to study, his mind was too busy thinking about formulas and such to worry about Kozume’s distance. It was also a justified distance so even his insecurities couldn’t have a go with his sanity. But, with the last of his tests done and gone and the summer break coming, he had lots of time. The idle mind is the devil's workshop and so on.</p><p>It was a nagging thought, coming for him every second he wasn’t focused on something. A whole week passed like that leading to today, the “I’m shit” day. Tetsurou woke up bothered, missing something, and decided to hang with Bokuto, who also went to Tokyo University, to get some needed distraction. In the week after his last quiz, he started so many hobbies and projects he never intended to finish that his already little room was looking and feeling even smaller.</p><p>They decided to go to a park near Bokuto and Akaashi’s apartment and played some volleyball. Later, they went to a café to grab something to eat.</p><p>It was then that Tetsurou spotted Hinata. He was still an orange ball of endless energy, but a bit taller now, and so easy to pinpoint in any crowd. His voice was loud, even more, when he was excited, and he was clearly very excited. He also wasn’t alone. There were two other people along with the chibi boy. One of them was Akaashi, who didn’t attract so much attention as the Karasuno student but couldn’t be ignored either.  The third person, actually almost a shadow compared to the other two, by their side was very hard to be pinpointed, easily bypassed. But not for Kuroo.</p><p>Tetsurou might not have seen him first, but, after he did see him, his mind almost forgot about the other two. Kozume acted like he felt eyes on him, or so Tetsurou’s mind liked to think, but, in reality, he happened to be looking in that direction and saw them. When Kenma and the others proceeded to meet Bokuto and him, the greetings happened in various scales of contentment.</p><p>Hinata was all over the place with meeting his adored senpai and “Kozume’s scary boyfriend”. Akaashi was polite with both, even if anyone could tell he was smiling. Kenma was just a “hi” to both of them. It was so simple and mundane, and, even though it was his usual way of saying hello, it sorta <em>hurt</em>. Kuroo didn’t enjoy the way one wouldn’t know if the other had missed him at all.</p><p>Kenma seated by his side at their now bigger table and asked for his piece of apple pie like everything was normal in the world. They ate, they talked, and Tetsurou felt like heading out the whole time. He wanted to sleep it all out.</p><p>Seeing Kenma after all those weeks without contact was supposed to feel different. He didn’t get even a hug. It simply sucked. Kuroo was trying to hide his uneasy feelings with jokes and provoking Hinata. The younger’s offended demeanor was distraction enough, for the time being.</p><p>After each one paid their part, and Kenma even insisted on paying his (which never happened before in the history of humanity and their years of friendship), Kuroo was confused about how to end the evening. It was getting late, so Kenma would probably have to run and catch the train with Hinata before it got too dark. They spent only some hours together and Kenma clearly hadn’t come all the way here for him.</p><p>To his pleasure or complete distaste, Kozume looked just as stressed. His bored expression disrupted by the forever looking frown between his eyebrows. “<em>He looks like someone who’s got bad news to tell</em>”, it was the only thought on the taller boy mind. “Kenma, if you need to break up because you are going faraway, please, just tell me.”</p><p>Kozume’s expression was even worse than before. The previous face said something along the lines of “worried or scared or stressed”, the current one didn’t say anything besides something like <em>angry.</em> Which didn’t make sense, so, in the end, it wasn’t saying anything.</p><p>“Kuro, first of all, why are you heading to the station if I’m staying with you and, second, if I’m quieter than normal just shout at me and don’t think I’ll break up. Stop being a dork.”</p><p>“I’m not a dork? And you’re clearly anxious about something, so just put it out. Let it go.”</p><p>“Yes, you are.”</p><p>“I ain’t no dork, now please spill. I’m serious, spill, or I’ll cry.”</p><p>They fell into an uncomfortable silence and Kozume now seemed in pain but wouldn’t say anything for God’s sake. Keiji, Koutarou, and the Chibi-chan had already said goodbye and were heading to the couple’s place. Apparently, Hinata was going to sleep there since it tomorrow wasn’t a school day. And Kenma would sleep at Kuroo’s. <em>Nice</em>.</p><p>After they entered the small dormitory, Kuroo dropped himself on the bed and just died there. Kenma laid his head over the other’s chest and they stayed like that for some moments. “So, do you want to know why I’m here?”</p><p>“To break up or say you’re going to the other side of the world to study and forget about me?”</p><p>“I’m actually moving to Tokyo and wanted to know if you want to share a flat. Like Bokuto and Akaashi? A place emptied on their building and if I start working part-time like you, we could totally pull it off. But we can discuss the break-up theory too, I might be interested.”</p><p>“This is not how you assure someone, Kenma. I’m actually gonna cry now.”</p><p>“You’re just being a sap; will you move or not? I need to make plans; the classes will start in September and I have plans to start a YouTube channel.”</p><p>“You planned stuff with me? Oh, Kenma…”</p><p>“I’ll take it as a ‘yes’”, Kozume lifted his head just enough to brush his lips over Kuroo’s and snugged himself back in Tetsurou’s embrace, bringing his arm to cover his smaller body. Kuroo was sure he <em>would</em> cry. “Also, I’m never surprising you again since you almost had a stroke. Good night, Kuro.”</p><p>“Does it mean you were studying as your life depended on it just so you could come live with me? Please say yes and I’ll let you sleep”</p><p>“Just so you can create a whole new paranoia and cry over it the next time I try something? No, thanks, I’ll have to clean the flooded place after.”</p><p>“I’m not like that. You totally confirmed it though.”</p><p>“Kuro, if you weren’t that, you wouldn’t be you. I did not. Night, Kuro”</p><p>“Did too. Night, kitten.”</p><p>“Did not.”</p><p>“Did too.”</p><p>“Did not.”</p><p>And they went on like it.</p><p>He lost in the end because sleep got to him first, but it was okay. Tetsurou might have also dropped some tears and Kozume might have woken up just to find out his silly boyfriend was the one who literally cried over him, which made him an especially angry kitten in the next morning, but, for Kuroo, it was part of the deal and it was such an easy one to agree to.</p><p>It was also one of the days he felt like the king of the world and nothing proved him wrong, even if only at the end of the day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading, please tell me what you thought of it!!!!</p><p>Honestly, I don't think Kuroo would feel insecure with Kenma, but I've read lots of stories where Kenma is insecure (though I don't think he would be like this either) with Kuroo being a lovely boyfriend and comforting him, and wanted to see Kenma reassuring him instead.</p><p>I'll try to post one chapter for week!</p><p>Edit: well, I can't keep the weekly posting I wanted because adult life calls, but I promise I will finish this story, so I'll only ask you to not give up on me and enjoy, please</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. you tell me that i’m indecisive (even though i try to hide it)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuroo is in his third year of Chemistry graduation and Kenma is in his second year of Administration.<br/>Kuroo needs to choose what he will specialize in, but he is lost. Kenma helps.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter can be summed up as "the author decided to praise super-duper-nerd!kuroo and went too deep on it then kenma appeared and made everything better"<br/>I simp for sex god!kuroo, but nerdy one is my cherished one now and forever<br/>Also, I think <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uO59tfQ2TbA">Hey Mama</a> defines perfectly how whipped Kuroo is for Kenma, we could say "hey papa" for him :v</p><p>hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His third year in Chemistry graduation was half gone and Tetsurou was yet to choose his specialization, but life was nice to live. Things have been good, things have been bad, but he was sharing a flat with Kozume, so goodness was winning so far.</p><p>Kozume, who started his YouTube channel called <em>kodzuken</em> in junior year and already had almost 150 K of subscriptions, actually meant professional gamer when he said “work part-time just like you” one year and a half before. Almost two years later and he was pretty good at it (though Kuroo liked to say he was the best while Kenma simply pretended he didn’t care but blushed slightly anyway). Tetsurou, of course, already expected that and never contained himself in saying so. “I’ve told you before that you’d rock at it, I’m always right”, reaffirmed him while watching Kozume play on some new tournament. Apparently, he wouldn’t have to pay his part of the rent this month either. <em>Thank God to gamer boyfriends then</em>.</p><p>“Suit yourself, mister know-it-all. Now, please, did you choose your area while you’re babbling there?”, Kozume was particularly more direct when playing. Usually, he would just remind Kuroo of how administration didn’t have this thing with different specializations and, even if it had, he would have chosen already because he got it all <em>previously</em> planned. But, fortunately, or not, he was too concentrated to be “smooth”. At least, rent was already paid by the way he was winning.</p><p>“Kenma, why you insist on hurting me even when I’m reassuring you?” Tetsurou feigned an offended instance and put his right arm over his heart, closing his eyes and repeating “you hurt me, you hurt me baaad now I feel underappreciated”. Kozume was so used to it he couldn’t even pretend to fall for that anymore. He didn’t even give Kuroo the pleasure of being seen in his dramatic performance. “You should’ve gone to Scenic Arts since you’re such a good actor. Maybe there you could decide what you’re going to do with your diploma.”</p><p>“Now, you’re just being mean, kitten.”, but Kuroo knew he was almost right. When Kenma said he had plans and needed Tetsurou to decide so he could carry those on, he wasn’t joking. He had it all planned from scratch, from their future flat to how their money income should be directed. He had planned his “part-time job” before going to Tokyo and making sure they would have money enough to live on a nice block like Akaashi and Bokuto, he planned his future career as well. Kozume intended to be on the stock market so he wouldn’t depend too much on the “gamer scene”, so he already knew what he would do with his diploma and like to rub that on his boyfriend’s face. A lot. Tetsurou could say he loved doing it.</p><p>Even if Tetsurou knew Kozume didn’t do it to hurt him, intending to actually push him to decide his own future in his own indirect (and sometimes, like now, sharply direct) way, and while he did feel so proud of his boyfriend like his gains were his own (which were in some ways), Tetsurou felt like a disappointment sometimes. Mostly when one of his professors tried to pressure him into choosing an area, which happened seldom enough on his first and second year, but, now in his sixth semester, started to occur at any given time one of them caught him alone.</p><p>Kozume had everything certain and backup plans in case anything went wrong, but just from the unexpected success of his channel (which he didn’t plan as more than a way of marketing his professional play, but Kuroo knew beforehand that it was going to be another of his feats and said so), anyone could say and guarantee life would pay well all of his efforts.</p><p>Tetsurou couldn’t say the same for himself. When he started to study for entrance exams, he wasn’t even sure of what to do, but he was 100% sure he would go to Tokyo University. It was the best and he could go home every weekend. The career choice wasn’t half as easy.</p><p>He liked volleyball a lot but could never make a living out of it without getting bored. Besides, he would never feel the same thing about a ball that hadn’t been set by Kenma. He talked to each of his teachers at that time and none of them proved to be much help. He knew he was a nerd and an advanced student, but all of them simply guaranteed he “could be successful in anything he tried”. Which was nice, because they believed in his potential, but didn’t really help in choosing the “thing to be successful in” part.</p><p>The career counselor was nice and tried to help as much as she could. Her name was Christine, she was British and Tetsurou thought it somehow funny that a foreign person helped him since he was directed to the country’s capital and heart. He couldn’t explain the joke though. Christine understood how lost he was and scheduled meetings twice per week. She also made him throw himself in any club activities outside of volleyball.</p><p>“If you know you don’t like it as a career option, it means you spent too much time on it and have enough knowledge to understand the difference between hobby and work. Now, you gotta do that with all the other options. Good luck, see you on Monday. Take these club flyers and have fun”</p><p>Her bleached hair remembered him of Kenma and that was also how he discovered he was in love with his childhood friend. Thinking about it now, he owed a lot to her. Nonetheless, when she found out he was choosing a career when he had already chosen the university, she had just thrown all of those flyers on the trash can and asked if he had any recommendation letter so she could send him on a visit tour.</p><p>He didn’t. His teachers offered him a lot of those “since he was such a good student”, but, as he hadn’t chosen what path to lead, he couldn’t think of any specific discipline that would be useful to recommend him on. Of course, Christine was pissed. Even though she was dealing with teenagers and was, officially, a teacher, she cursed a lot and talked like any other friend from his own age. She said he should ask for the letter the teachers offered him and see how he felt about them. She had said a lot of things and then arranged a visit with him and the other third years to Tokyo Campus.</p><p>Yaku and Kai partnered with him and they visited their career choices first. Yaku went with the medicine side and Kai decided to go with Psychology. They spent the rest of the visit going from a department to another one and giving ideas so Kuroo could choose. He liked everything, so the guys started badmouthing any career until he’d choose one to defend.</p><p>In the end, he liked the idea of working in a lab and went with it. Yaku and Kai paid his lunch, Christine dropped some tears and his grandma cooked his favorite dish. Kozume said “thank God” and kissed him for the first time. “I think I would fall out of love with you if I was the only one with a future”, he joked. Kuroo also dropped some tears after that and cooked Kozume’s favorite dish.</p><p>At the moment, right after <em>his</em> kitten confessed, Tetsurou never thought he would have to make new decisions again. Reflecting on it now, he should have guessed. This time he couldn’t exactly call Christine and ask her to send some flyers. He could call Yaku and Kai and ask them to badmouth each area, but those were endless and even Yaku had just a finite stock of offenses.</p><p>He still needed to choose and, while watching Kozume win more and more rounds, Tetsurou decided he needed to do it <em>soon</em>. He was still a good student and his professors loved him just like the teachers loved him, but this time each one was trying to pull him to their own department. Like with the “you can do anything you choose, and it will be fine”, the “you would be a great addition to our projects” was flattering but it wasn’t <em>helpful</em>.</p><p>Akaashi ended up coming to his rescue since he also had to deal with choices on his course. He was majoring in Languages and Literature, but he didn’t know yet what to decide. “I heard from Kozume that you were lost too, maybe we can help each other”, and Kuroo had believed he was just being nice admitting he was also confused, but Akaashi showed to be even more lost than himself.</p><p>It was weirdly funny how stoic and calm Akaashi was so at a loss while crazy Koutarou was completely sure of volleyball. Tetsurou told him so when they met at the coffee near their building and discussed their similar problem. He had chuckled and said, “I think it’s funny too, but Koutarou was always right about anything volleyball related.”</p><p>Tetsurou had to agree with that, so they moved to their pressing matters. Keiji was offered an internship in a company but he needed to choose the area before starting. “I like revision and edition, but I also enjoy translation, but if I choose translation, I’ll have to decide between the languages I speak, but I happen to be fluent in five of them besides Japanese.  And, I need to elect a genre and/or type of media.”</p><p>Tetsurou felt for him. He had numerous options, but, at least, it was truly the last choice regarding his graduation path. Keiji would have to decide after and after, out of real interest, he asked what were Kuroo’s options, but he felt his indecisiveness was the biggest problem, not the number of possibilities, so he said they should focus on Akaashi for the moment. They spent the afternoon sipping hot coffee and going over the branches of each choice Keiji could have.</p><p>In the end, Akaashi decided to try over each one in his internship and decide later, when he had experienced all of them. That left Tetsurou’s topic as the main one. “I didn’t choose Chemistry out of love, you know. I choose because I liked working in a lab and theirs was the only one open. BioChem and the others with labs were closed for repairs and all.”</p><p>“So, you never saw the others even after you got in? You should, you know. Because, basically, you don’t even know if you like Chemistry at all.”</p><p>
  <strong>X</strong>
</p><p>Four days after they talked, Kuroo was even closer to indecision. More than he had ever been. All due to the fact that he found out Chemistry and Biochemistry have been sharing the labs forever and, when Akaashi heard that, he sent him to watch some classes from BioChem and Kuroo ended up loving it.</p><p>Tetsurou was ordering take out before Kenma finished his last video and was struggling even with that. He had heard one or ten times that he had a problem with making decisions, but it never got to the point of not knowing what to fucking <em>eat</em>. When he finally chose pizza and was between only three flavors, Kenma came out of his home studio, stretching his arms and just stared at him. “Kuro, what are you doing?”</p><p>He didn’t know <em>how </em>to say it but choosing the wrong kind of flavor seemed like he would choose the wrong path and thus destroy not only his life but <em>theirs</em>. So, instead of saying anything coherent, he just blurted “I’m only absolutely sure about loving you?”, and thanked Kozume for knowing him well enough to not make a fuss out of it. His kitten just caught his own phone and asked Thai food.</p><p>While they were eating, Tetsurou couldn’t take Biochemistry out of his mind. God, a change of course throughout graduation always sucked. He would have to go through the transference exam (which wasn’t easy), he would have to re-do some disciplines and would need to study even more for a few semesters just so he could catch up with the rest. He also didn’t know anyone in that specific area and would need help.</p><p>The idea sucked, but he truly wanted it. All the boredom and ‘doing it in the name of my diploma’ he felt for Chemistry evaporated when he thought about how nice BioChem was. Biochemistry’s color and symbol were also way prettier. Tokyo University’s BioChem course was also the best in the whole country.</p><p>“I think I want to change courses?”</p><p>“Well, you can’t really be undecided about something you want. I mean, maybe <em>you</em> can since you were almost crying over pizza flavors, but I guess you really want it. I mean, do you even like Chemistry that much?”</p><p>Kenma was still eating his Gaeng Ped Gai and staring disgustingly at his pineapple fried rice while waiting for his answer. Kuroo was sure, to no one’s surprise how he felt about Chemistry. “I like it when I’m studying, but the whole ‘Chemistry’ idea doesn’t sound nice? I’m actually bored. But BioChem has, as the only difference, more biology. And is closer to medicine, I guess.”, Tetsurou said quietly. “Ah, it’s the whole day kind of course, so I’ll have to work at night.”</p><p>“Well, whatever you choose, and as long as you <em>actually</em> choose, I’ll support you. And, now that I have a nice salary and made you save your salary for months, you don’t really need to work. I’m not spending all the game’s money and YouTube started paying me too.”</p><p>“Oh, Kenma, that is you asking me to be your trophy boyfriend? <em>Yes, I’ll do the cooking, yes, I’ll do the cleaning, yes, I’ll keep the-”</em></p><p>“Please stop singing and doesn’t exist no trophy boyfriend. It’s trophy <em>husband</em>, but don’t you dare think this is a marriage proposal.”</p><p>“Kenma, why do you hurt me so much?”, but his heart was at ease. He would probably start the transference process tomorrow if he didn’t change his mind by the morning. “I ain’t marrying no man that can’t choose my takeout.”</p><p>“Now, you’re just being mean, kitten.”</p><p>“Am not.”</p><p>“Are too.”</p><p>“Am not.”</p><p>“Are too.”</p><p>And they went on like it.</p><p>But Tetsurou won in the end because his kitten gave up on his food and just decided to sit on his lap and kiss him hungrily. Later, Kozume called him a nerd and said: “only you could be uncertain about studying chemistry and studying more chemistry mixed with other stuff as a career” while playing on his PSP and using Tetsurou’s chest as a pillow like they just hadn’t had sex. Being called a nerd was more than okay for Kuroo since his only absolute certainty was being easily loved by the devilish pudding on his bed.</p><p>It was also more than a nice life to live and it was even nicer to know he just needed to be sure about pizza flavors to marry Kenma.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. you tell me that you hate your bed hair (but if i say it you start to swear)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short piece about loving Tetsurou's physical appearance (and everything else).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kozume's mother liked to say he was so in love he couldn't tell when it was raining. He never understood the meaning of this proverb, but she always said it and laughed at his confused expressions, she would always tell him that "one day you'll understand it, for now just take an umbrella with you wherever you go" and then send him back "to the one who is your sun" with some sweets. He liked his mother's house these days more than he ever did when he lived there.</p><p>The sweets were always Tetsurou's favorite ones mixed with his and usually, if a bored person took their time counting, the person would find out that there Tetsurou's favorite ones always came with one or two more than his. His mom never made a thing of hiding her favoritism.</p><p>Not that Kozume could say anything, since his own favoritism wasn't being well hidden these days either.</p><p>Especially when it came to how Tetsurou looked.</p><p>Kozume didn't quite believe in God, actually never gave it much thought, but he knew some creative entity existed when he looked at Kuro waking up by his side. A mess of hair and limbs only really lovesick fools or specialized art critics could explain the beauty. Kozume was obviously on the specialized art critics' side. Yes, he was in love, but love could never make him blind.</p><p>Especially when he rationally chose to love the most handsome man a Japanese woman could give birth to.</p><p>Not that the most handsome man in the case seemed to know this fact.</p><p>The utter idiot had days he couldn't even look at a mirror.</p><p>The utter audacity of him.</p><p>He would complain about his hair, about his body, about God knows what.</p><p>Kozume couldn't really take it anymore.</p><p>"Kuro, you're hot. Everybody knows you're hot. You're friends tell you that you're hot. For some reason, they keep telling <em>ME</em> that you're hot. As if I'm not the person who better knows this."</p><p>Kuro wasn't in the mood to show he was insecure about his looks, so he decided on the denial route. That was okay for Kozume. He could deal with whatever the hair-like-a-rooster threw at him.</p><p>"Kenma, does it mean you're only with me for my good looks and nice abs?"</p><p>"Yes, of course, I spend 6/8 of my day working and only get to see the abs for 1/8 parts of it, so of course it's for the abs. Now go to sleep, I am tired."</p><p>"You said I'm just a nice looking piece of furniture."</p><p>Kenma was confused for a second. The sentence seemed incriminating, but the tone it was said sounded almost like praise.</p><p>"You simp for my abs, Kenma. Admit it."</p><p>Technically, he already admitted it. But now, out of spite, he decided to deny it.</p><p>"I do not."</p><p>"Do too."</p><p>"I do not!"</p><p>"Do too."</p><p>Kozume took advantage of the light bicker to jump on Tetsurou. "Yes, I do.", he said, after kissing a very surprised Kuro.</p><p>Yes, he did, indeed, simp for his abs. But, not only the abs, more like he simped for Tetsurou as a whole packet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>